(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device and method for storing the necessary tools and materials, and assisting in the process of, wrapping containers or gifts.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
When giving gifts one traditionally covers the gifts in some sort of wrapping paper. The wrapping paper conceals the gift item, adding an element of surprise, and serves to decorate the exterior of the packaging. Unfortunately, however, during the task of wrapping the gift one encounters many difficulties. One such difficulty is locating and storing wrapping paper in an undamaged condition. Wrapping paper is frequently damaged due to storage in an unprotected manner where, leaving the paper susceptible to creasing and tearing by surrounding objects. Additionally, other materials and equipment used to wrap the gift also have uses other than gift wrapping. Therefore, it is likely that these materials and equipment are found somewhere other than where the gift wrap is found.
Once the materials and equipment have been located, it is often difficult to find an adequate spot over which to cut the wrapping paper and to support the gift being wrapped. Additionally, in order to produce a neat looking package it is necessary to ensure that the adequate amount of wrapping paper is used. Too much wrapping paper will produce a wrinkled appearance, and obviously, too little will produce unacceptable results. Still further, even if the appropriate amount of paper is marked off on a roll of paper to be used in wrapping the gift, an uneven cut can lead to wasting of the entire section of paper.
Thus there remains a need for a device and system that allows one to store wrapping materials and tools, and to create a wrapping over the gift in a neat, tidy manner. Known devices that helped the user in creating such a wrap is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,833 to Homan. The Homan device includes means for storing ribbon spools within the box. However, the Homan device does not address the needs of providing the cutting surface, a measuring surface, storage for the required tools, or other problems associated with wrapping a box or a gift.
Many devices provide new and useful containers for storing various artifacts, but few allow the container to be used as a tool which can cooperate with the materials to be stored in the container. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,718,100 to Petty, 5,603,558 to Zimmer, 4,832,193 to Kime and 2,869,769 to Robinson. Others have limited amount of cooperation with articles to be stored therein, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,154 to Jenkins and 1,946,276 to De Castro-Barberena.
While the use of tools to measure and cut paper are known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,480,080 to Ferguson, 4,796,792 to Nelson et al., there remains a need for a device and system that allows user to conveniently store the needed tools, and then use the storage container to measure, cut, and fold paper to create a neat wrapping.